I'm Here For You
by Dokuganryu
Summary: Phoenix has to go and have a blood test at the doctor's clinic, but he's afraid of needles and has been ever since he was young. He asks Edgeworth to come with him to the appointment and finds him to be incredibly supportive, but how will he cope when Phoenix has a panic attack? Established relationship fluff. Written for the Kinkmeme. TW: Needles


**Written for a recent prompt on the PW kinkmeme. Have some Phoenix x Miles fluff c:**

"Wright, I can't wait all day for you. I have a tight schedule as it is, then you call me last minute as ask me to come to this appointment with you." Edgeworth stood outside Phoenix's office, his arms crossed and his foot tapping impatiently against the ground. He'd been waiting 10 minutes at the open door for his lover, wondering what was taking him so long. Was he organising a case file before leaving? No, impossible. Wright wasn't him, after all.

Phoenix has been ready since before Edgeworth had gotten there, but the fact he was here made it all the more nerve inducing. He knew his boyfriend was getting agitated waiting for him, he half expected him to drive off without him, though he sincerely hoped he wouldn't. The Defence Attorney was sat on the sofa in the offices, biting his nails down to the cuticle as he thought about the incoming doctors appointment. He was so distracted he didn't notice Edgeworth stomp into the room, huffing.

"We're going to be late for this appointment if you don't hurry up!" Edgeworth's voice snapped him out of his trance, causing him to drop his hands into his lap. He looked up to his partner, obvious dark circles surrounding his eyes indicating a lack of sleep. "I'm sorry, we can go now. I'm being childish over this." Phoenix yawned as he stood up, moving to leave only to find himself stopped by a hand wrapping around his arm firmly.

"You haven't slept, are you worried about something, Phoenix?" Edgeworth's tone was less harsh, concern evident to Phoenix in his voice. He shook his arm out of Edgeworth's grip, turning to face the Prosecutor. "Well, I...Uhm" He was embarrassed about admitting this, especially to Edgeworth, "...Have to have blood taken, a-and I don't like sharp, pointy objects. L-Like nails and needles...By don't like I mean, uh, well, phobic."

Edgeworth raised his eyebrow at Phoenix's confession, noticing how his gaze was directed to the floor as he spoke, clearly feeling uncomfortable about revealing this to him. "Wright why would I of all people judge you for a silly phobia? You're talking to the man who still hesitates before stepping in an elevator and who faints at the slightest tremor" He loathed to admit those inner fears of his only few knew of, but it seemed appropriate at this moment.

Phoenix looked up at him, "Yeah but there's a reason behind both of those, a decent reason. I just know the moment I see the needle I'll shake and panic...It's all because of Larry too!" He sighed, thinking back to grade school, specifically the day the incident happened. "Long story short I ended up getting knocked over, by Larry, and a rusty nail went into my hand...I remember it was sharp and it hurt. Ever since then I've had an aversion to sharp objects, I mean last time I went with Maya when she needed a jab for something or other and I was the one sweating bullets..."

"I see...Well I can't say I'm shocked it's Larry's fault somehow." Edgeworth had to smile at that, clearly they were doomed to be plagued by the Butz for the rest of their lives. "Either way, you don't need to worry, Phoenix. I'll be there, I'll even come into the room where they take your blood if you wish it." He offered, placing a gentle kiss on Phoenix's cheek. "Now come on, we will be late if we don't leave now."

He nodded, taking a deep breath before following Edgeworth out of the office, walking briskly to his car after checking his watch to see that they were probably going to be late because of him being stupid, even if Miles thought otherwise. Somehow the traffic light gods were on their side (that, and he reckoned Edgeworth had been speeding a bit), as they arrived at the surgery just on time for his appointment. Great.

Phoenix checked himself in, sitting down next to Edgeworth, shuffling nervously in his seat. "It will be fine, Phoenix." He felt a hand on his leg, gently (if not a little awkwardly, Edgeworth was still new to showing him affection like this) stroking his thigh in soothing circles. He placed his hand on top of his partners, squeezing it to show his appreciation. "I know, but I'd still like you to come into the room with me, it that's all right with you?" He asked, more than a little hopefully.

Edgeworth nodded, "Of course." He wasn't sure what to expect, as he didn't know how severe Phoenix's phobia was, but he was mentally preparing himself for having to give the pep talk of the century, something he wasn't incredibly keen on doing but if it was for Phoenix's sake he would do what he could.

When his name was called Phoenix nearly jumped out of his skin, awkwardly shuffling to the room he'd been assigned to, Edgeworth following behind him. The nurse followed in soon after, asking Phoenix the questions off of her clipboard, flashing him a sweet smile as he tripped over his words to answer her. One could mistake it for a half hearted attempt to flirt, but Edgeworth knew it was his deep seated phobia, in a way it was kind of cute how flustered he was getting.

Phoenix could almost hear the blood roaring in his ears as he felt the panic settling in as she pressed her fingers around the crook of his elbow in order to find the vein. He flashed a worried glance to Edgeworth, who kept his eye contact steady with his partner, giving him a reassuring nod. The Defence Attorney took a heavy breath as he saw the glint of the IV needle about to be inserted into his arm, a crippling wave of panic shooting through him as she brought it closer. "C-Can you give me a m-minute I don't feel good..."

The nurse looked at him apathetically, "The quicker I do this, the faster it will be over Mr. Wright, so just try and relax." Her voice was comforting, but it wasn't the voice he wanted to hear right now. As if on cue, Edgeworth got up and moved over to him, kneeling down in front of Phoenix, taking his free hand between both of his. "Phoenix, calm down. Deep breaths. I'm here for you, like you have been for me when I needed you. You can do this." He kissed Phoenix's hand gently, "If it hurts, just squeeze my hand all right?"

Phoenix shot him a grateful look, nodding to the nurse that it was fine for her to continue. As she drew closer, he gripped onto Edgeworth's hand, his breathing coming in short, sharp bursts causing him to become breathless quickly. He couldn't take his eyes off of where the needle was about to press, flinching away at the last second to grasp at his chest, feeling it tighten. "I...C-can't...B-breath."

"Give me some time alone with him, I'm sorry about this." Edgeworth bowed his head to the nurse, who nodded understandingly. He could tell Phoenix was about to have a full blown panic attack, quickly moving to pour him some water, placing it on the table next to him. "Phoenix, listen to me." His tone was soft, the softest he could manage without sounding patronising. He knelt back down to grasp both of his hands in his own. "Deep breaths, come on you can do this. Trust me, if you control your breathing you will feel better. You're hyperventilating and that needs to stop right now, otherwise you won't get any better."

Phoenix tried to do as he said, sucking in a deep breath before slowly exhaling it. He repeated this several times, the light headed feeling already subsiding after he'd completed a few cycles of deep breathing. He was still trembling, beads of sweat trickled down the sides of his face too, but Edgeworth was really helping him calm down. "T-Thank you, I'm really sorry...I didn't think I'd be so bad..." He spoke quietly, hoping his boyfriend's opinion of him hadn't dropped through the floor.

"It's perfectly understandable, I expected you to have some form of a panic attack. It's the standard reaction to experiencing your fear." He thought back to all of the tremors and the times he'd been unable to step into an elevator, specifically the tightness he'd always feel coiling in his chest. "I know you, Phoenix Wright, can do this. I will hold your hand and be here every second." He promised, smiling at his partner, who smiled nervously back.

Edgeworth called the nurse back in, mumbling another apology. "I'm used to seeing people afraid of needles, It's fine. Now Mr. Wright, are you ready to proceed?" Phoenix nodded, thanking her again for putting up with his silly panic attack. Edgeworth felt the hand clasped around his own tighten, holding his eye contact with Phoenix, "Look at me, not at the needle. Eyes on me Wright, just like when we're in court."

He gave a nod, keeping his gaze focused on Edgeworth and his breathing steady as the needle pricked into his skin. Time seemed to stop as he waited for the nurse's magic words. "It's out, Mr. Wright. I just have to take your blood now." Phoenix was shaking still, his eyes focussed on Miles'. In actual fact it hadn't hurt much at all, but the pain wasn't what bothered him, it was just the needle itself he figured.

Having the blood drawn out made him woozy, his grip still firm on Edgeworth's hand as he waited for it to be over. "You're doing well, Phoenix. Not long now, then we can go back to mine all right?" Edgeworth had a lot of work to do, but Phoenix's well being was more important to him right now, it was bad enough the doctor had referred him for a blood test after examining him, leaving them both hanging on these results.

"That's it, we're all done here Mr. Wright. The Doctor will contact you in about a week with your results, you may both leave when you're ready." She smiled warmly at them both, leaving them alone. Phoenix still felt a little unsettled, standing up from the chair, falling forwards onto Edgeworth, who just about caught him. "Use me for balance, you need it." He helped Phoenix lean against him, "You were braver than I when it came to facing your phobia." Edgeworth admitted, a bit embarrassed by the admission.

"W-What? No way. I felt like I was gonna die when my chest closed up." Phoenix chuckled nervously, looping his arm around Miles' as they exited the clinic, taking comfort in how Edgeworth pulled him closer. "I hope the results are okay, I mean I don't feel sick, just tired all the time." It had been worse lately and it was affecting how many cases he was taking, therefore the money he was earning.

"I would venture it's anaemia or something similar, nothing to be too concerned about, Phoenix." He planted a reassuring kiss on his cheek, blushing slightly when he reciprocated, leaving a lingering warmth on his cheek. "Ah don't try and diagnose me. Let's just head back to yours and cuddle on the sofa. I'm still traumatised." He laughed, sliding into Edgeworth's car, always forgetting how big the seats were.

"Yes I'm sure you are." Miles sighed, starting up the engine. "Though I like the sound of your plan, I'll make you some tea to relax you too." Seeing Phoenix like that had made him realise that he valued his partner's life more than he'd have liked to admit, though he had a gut instinct that the test would come back clean, it had to. He wasn't prepared to lose that smiling idiot he loved any time soon.

**END**


End file.
